


Domestic

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [73]
Category: Free!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hazuki Nagisa, Living Together, Multi, OT5, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kou adores Haru, Makoto, Nagisa and Rei, but there are a few things about living with them she finds slightly annoying.[Prompt 73 – Odd socks]





	Domestic

Kou never would have thought she’d be living with her datemate and three boyfriends she met at the Swim Club at high school, but she isn’t complaining. After all, other than her brother, they are her four favourite people in the world. Dating them is good enough, but living with them is absolutely wonderful.

Although… there are a few problems with living with Rei, Nagisa, Makoto and Haru.

With Nagisa, they’re always stealing her makeup. Nagisa is supposed to own their makeup, but they’re always so scatterbrained that they end up stealing some of hers. Of course, she isn’t mad, but you know… would it kill them to not lose their lipstick every day?

Haru, thanks to his obsession with protein and mackerel, is always cooking stinking food. So whenever Haru is around, the apartment totally stinks of strong smelling fish, to the point that it starts to make Kou feel a bit sick.

Makoto has always been the one good at time managing, but sometimes he’s a bit too involved in it. He timetables so many things that everyone is always busy, and Kou doesn’t get to see enough of everyone. Of course, she loves how he always wants everyone to be happy, but sometimes staying in together is important too.

And quite shockingly, Rei can’t find a pair of matching socks to save his life. He keeps everything in order and tidies up after his four partners… but, somehow, he is never seen without a pair of odd socks on his feet. How he loses his socks, Kou will never know.

But for as silly and annoying as life with these four is, Kou wouldn’t change it for anything. She adores her three boyfriends and her datemate, and she hopes the five of them can be together forever.


End file.
